You Were Mine
by Michiruka
Summary: Its a Rei/Usagi fic... Uhm... its a song fic... Uhm... its a A/U fic... Uhm... R


Title - You Were Mine  
Rating - PG  
Parts - 1/1  
Author - MEEEEEEEEE!  
Email - Michiruka@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer - I don't own Sailor Moon, tho if they wanna hand over the rights of Haruka and Michiru  
I'd be more than happy to take them!! *giggles* Nor do I own the song, 'You Were Mine' by Dixie  
Chicks.  
  
Authors Notes - Okay, this is an AU fic, which means, NO FIGHTING! NO SAILORMOON!! Its also a   
Rei/Usagi pairing at the end... I'd say that Usagi and Rei are both now 25 and Mamoru is 29. This  
story takes place after Usagi and Mamoru get married. Also, major Mamoru bashing cause I really  
don't like him!  
  
'...' = thoughts  
"..." = talking  
... = song  
  
Got it??? Well, if you don't like Yuri... don't read. And do NOT flame me cause of the fic. I warned  
you before thats it a Rei/Usagi fic, you should have listened. Got it?! Thankyou!  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I can't find a reason  
To let go  
Even though you've found a new love  
And she's what your dreams are made of  
  
Usagi was walking along the streets. It's been three months now and she still couldn't believe  
it. Mamoru had run off with some girl.  
'Maybe,' she thought 'she's prettier than me.'  
A tear slid down her cheek but she quickly wiped it away. She wasn't going to show that she  
was weak. Not now, not ever.  
  
I can find a reason  
To hang on  
What went wrong can be forgiven  
Without you it ain't worth living...  
Alone  
  
She had been wandering around for hours and it was getting dark. Not wanting to spend the  
night alone, she headed toward the Cherry Hill Temple.   
'Rei will understand.'  
She climbed the steps slowly, trying to hold back all the pain she felt. When she reached  
the top, she looked around. The raven-haired girl was sweeping around the temple. And for the  
first time that day, Usagi smiled.  
  
Sometimes I wake up  
Crying at night  
And sometimes I scream out your name  
What right does she have to take you away  
When for so long...  
You were mine  
  
Usagi awoke that night, screaming. She looked next to her, hoping it was a dream. But it  
wasn't. Her Mamo-chan was gone.  
She started crying, softly at first, but they turned into heart-wrenching sobs.  
Rei had awoken from the scream and rushed in to see what was wrong.  
"Usagi, are you alright?" Rei asked, rushing to her side.  
Usagi just shook her head and buried her face in Rei's shoulder. Rei held her tightly,  
trying to calm her down.  
"Th- this can't be real..." Usagi sobbed.  
  
Took out all the pictures of our wedding day  
It was a time of love and laughter  
Happy ever after  
  
Usagi was looking at pictures of her and Mamoru.  
"He looked so happy," she muttered.  
"He's nothing but a cold-hearted basterd, Usagi."  
She turned around to see Rei standing in the doorway, smiling.  
'Kami, she's beautiful.' Usagi thought.  
She turned back toward the box infront of her.  
Rei walked over and sat next to her. She placed an arm around Usagi's shoulder and gave  
her a gently squeeze.  
"You deserve better," she whispered.  
  
But even those pictures  
Have begun to fade  
Please tell me she's not real  
And you're really coming home to stay  
  
She and Rei had hauled all the pictures back to the garage. Rei turned to Usagi and smiled.  
"Wanna go grab something to eat? It's on me."  
Usagi nodded, happy to have a wonderful friend like Rei.  
"Thankyou," Usagi said softly.  
"For what?" Rei asked.  
"For being there."  
And with that, she gave Rei a kiss on the cheek.  
"Let's go eat, I'm starved!" Usagi said, giggling.  
  
  
Sometimes I wake up  
Crying at night  
And sometimes I scream out your name  
What right does she have to take you away  
When for so long...  
You were mine  
  
After dinner, they walked back to Rei's. The whole time Usagi seemed to be concentrating  
on something.  
"Something bugging you, Odango?"   
"Oooh Rei! Why do you have to call me that?" Usagi whined.  
Rei chuckled and apologized. Then asked again.  
"Oh, nothing."  
They reached the steps and Usagi was about to leave when Rei grabbed her shoulder.  
"Stay here tonight," she simply stated.  
Usagi smiled and they walked up the temple steps.  
  
I can give you two reasons  
To show you loves not blind  
He's two and she's four  
And you know they adore you  
So how can I tell them  
You've changed your mind?  
  
It's been about a year since he left and she was still having those nightmares. She'd wake  
up crying, with no one to comfort her. And then she's always find herself at the temple, waiting for  
Rei to come to the front.  
For she reason she found it very relaxing around Rei. Like she lov-  
'Don't be ridiculas Usa. You do not love Rei. Do you?'  
She shook it off as she saw Rei approaching her.  
Rei smiled and pulled Usagi into her arms.  
"Right on time," Rei teased, causing Usagi laugh a bit.  
They spent the rest of the night talking.  
  
  
Sometimes I wake up  
Crying at night  
And sometimes I scream out your name  
What right does she have to take you away  
When for so long...  
You were mine  
  
Usagi was pacing in her kitchen, debating with herself. She felt something for Rei, but what  
if Rei didn't return those feelings?  
She sighed. This was all to confusing. She stopped infront of her phone. She picked it  
and called Rei.  
"Moshi, moshi." she heard Rei say.  
"I need to talk to you, Rei." Usagi said.  
"Alright, I'll be right over."  
About 10 minutes later, Rei rang the doorbell. Usagi answered the door and seemed to be  
a wreck. Rei came in and sat down.  
"What do you wanna talk about?" Rei asked.  
"Uhm, well, you see..."  
"I won't get mad ya know. You can tell me anything."  
"I know..."  
"Well then. what's th-"  
Rei was cut short by a pair of lips meeting her own. At first she was surprised, but she  
soon melted into the kiss.  
When Usagi broke away, she whispered, "Aishiteru, Rei."  
Rei smiled, pulling the young girl into her lap.  
"Aishiteru, Usagi."  
  
I remember when you were mine...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Okay.... Like? Hate? Wanna tell me to make it better? Review than... just no flames about the pairing!  
Got it? Thanks!!   
  
Fin - August 27th, 2001. 


End file.
